


The Greatest Show On Earth

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Adam Likes to Show Elias Off, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With A Very Small Amount of Plot, Voyeurism, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias and Adam meet Lee Fallon in a bar and decide to put on a show for him back at his place. Adam only has one rule: LOOK BUT DON'T TOUCH.





	The Greatest Show On Earth

 

 

Adam tightly gripped the edge of the pool table and surveyed  the scene across the bar.    
  
Elias was talking animatedly with another man, his smile wide as he leaned in. The man had hair cut short nearly shaved to his scalp, sprinkles of hair on his face, and  his come hither look not at all settling right with Adam who had seen that look plenty of times.    
  
Down to fuck was a look he'd perfected over the years.   
  
Adam wanted to go over, smush his way in between but curiosity got the better of him while he waited.   
  
The first touch on Elias's knee and Adam watched Elias freeze, the obvious surprise in his body language did nothing to stop this asshole from pressing in close to his ear.    
  
The hand moved in further and must have grazed his cock because he saw a shudder go completely through Elias.    
  
That was just about enough.    
  
He stalked over just as Elias moved to stand, instead Adam gently pushed him back down to the stool.    
  
"You make a new friend, Curly?"   
  
Elias's throat worked as Adam wrapped an arm around his middle, the man beside him seemed almost amused if not a little disappointed.    
  
"Lee was just talking about--"   
  
"Lee, is it?"   
  
Lee smirked and held out his hand, which Adam took.    
  
"I didn't know he was taken."   
  
"You're certain?" Adam asked and moved his fingers under Elias's shirt collar to expose the string of hickeys clearly visible.    
  
"Well," Lee spread his hands, "I can admit to having some of those too. It's been a good night."   
  
Adam laughed, turned Elias's stool, and climbed in his lap. He wiggled and enjoyed the groan from Elias.    
  
"I'll let it slide," he sighed, "Now I don't exactly share but if you want," he ground down hard, "I think we can put on a little show."   
  
Elias mumbled, "Adam--"   
  
Adam turned his head back and kissed his chin. "Just a show, darling. Look but don't touch."   
  
Elias's cheeks were red and his cock was full and Adam already knew precum was probably leaking through his trousers.    
  
His perfect Elias.    
  
He took Elias's hand in his and kissed the smile he got in return.    
  
Lee's eyes were on them and he didn't want to go too far, the owner of this bar was a friend but really Adam did not like to share even the view.    
  
He pulled back and ran his finger along Elias's top lip.    
  
"We can go to yours, if you," he looked at Lee, "have things to play with."   
  
Lee was not someone who got rejected for threesomes or even onesomes, Adam could see that. But he'd felt enough of Elias's cock.    
  
"You can follow me."   
  
Adam grinned, "Give us a few minutes. Elias might need a good suck to clear his head."   
  
Lee cocked an eyebrow. "You're--"   
  
"Oh Lee, don't worry. He has a very quick refractory time. Just wait. This is going to be a very good show."   
  
He blew Elias in the car on the way to Lee's, the taste of cum on his tongue was a good distraction from wanting to comment on the flat when they got inside.    
  
It was one room, barely furnished, and didn't even have a bed frame for the mattress on the floor.    
  
"This is a horrible room."   
  
Adam chuckled and grabbed Elias into a kiss and peeled away layers of clothes while they fell to the bed.    
  
Elias was panting when he pulled back and said, "You have everything?"   
  
"The drawer."   
  
He looked up and saw Lee sat not far from them. His calm expression betrayed nothing of his want though he palmed himself while he stared.    
  
Adam grabbed what he needed and stepped out of the last pieces of clothes that covered him. He watched as Elias kicked off his pants and crawled back onto the bed.    
  
"Lift up, Elias."   
  
Adam peeled down his briefs to expose his cock, sure that Lee saw it.    
  
"Fuck."   
  
He smirked. "He's got a beautiful cock, doesn't he?"   
  
"Gorgeous."   
  
Elias was already pink cheeked just from his excitement but now his blush was more prominent from the compliments.    
  
"He likes praise," he reached out and stroked, "Don't you Curly?"   
  
Elias closed his eyes as another shudder went through him, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.    
  
"Adam," he sobbed, "I'm very close."   
  
Adam leaned in and kissed him. He let go of Elias's cock and pulled back to wipe the tears from his cheeks.    
  
"You'll stay hard for me won't you?"   
  
Elias nodded. "Yes."   
  
Adam leaned in, licked at the tip of him, and his hand stroked Elias’s thigh while he teased.    
  
“Fuck.”    
  
He smiled and looked up at Elias who only had eyes for him, the man’s gaze just as adoring as the first time he’d been in this position.    
  
Adam ran his tongue along the head, his other hand crept towards Elias’s balls which made him cry out.    
  
“Please, angel,” Elias closed his eyes, “I want…”    
  
Adam eased up and leaned in to kiss him again while he rubbed his ass over Elias’s cock in another tease. “What do you want?”    
  
The question was for Elias but Lee answered. “I want you to ride that monster.”    
  
Adam’s nose wrinkled at the word and he felt Elias tense.    
  
“It’s a bloody fucking perfect cock, not a monster you twat.”    
  
Elias opened his eyes, smiled at Adam, and reached out to pull him close.    
  
“He will not touch me?”    
  
“Never,” he whispered and kissed his cheek in return, “You want me, Curly?”    
  
“I want to show him what my monster can do to you.”    
  
Adam leaned back, his smile smug. “Let’s put on a show.”    
  
He handed Elias the lube and they switched positions, Adam on his knees as Elias moved behind him. The first touch of his tongue to Adam’s ass made him moan, and while he fucked back on his fat tongue the sound of Lee’s fapping behind him ceased.    
  
He didn’t want to cum too soon then.    
  
Elias added a finger to his tongue a bit too soon and Adam counted in his head, the fun of delaying his orgasms with Elias had become routine but he really wanted the money shot to be worthwhile this time.    
  
He groaned when Elias pulled back to add a second finger and his thick fingers made Adam ache for his cock to the point where he started to say it out loud.    
  
“Fuck me, Elias,” he repeated, barely able to breathe to articulate beyond the need.    
  
Adam could hear him slick himself up, his cock hard and leaking already though he pictured that cocksure smile on Lee’s face which angered him enough to stay his orgasm.    
  
“Not that way, Curly. I’m going for a ride, remember?”    
  
Elias let out a long breath. “Yes,” he moved to lay down on the small bed and Adam kissed him sloppy.    
  
“Fuck, just…”    
  
Adam turned to look back at Lee and  the man’s annoyed stare pissed him off. “We can leave, if you’re regretting this.”    
  
He heard Elias start to protest and put a hand over his mouth.    
  
“It’s just, this sure is a lot of buildup for something that takes what ten seconds?”    
  
Adam laughed. “You’ve been fucking the wrong men, friend,” he looked at Elias, his eyes heavy with lust, “Let’s show him how it’s done.”    
  
He let go and crawled over Elias who moved up to help him position himself properly. Adam groaned at the stretch at first, moved slow and the ache still felt like the first time.    
  
“Jesus.”    
  
“Elias,” Adam sighed, “His name is Elias.”    
  
Elias’s hands were on his hips as he moved down lower, as he fucked himself a bit faster he reveled in the desperate whimpers of pleasure Elias gave back to him.    
  
“I love you,” was repeated over and over in Danish, followed by “Angel,” which was Elias knew was  Adam’s weakness.    
  
“Fucking cheater,” he groaned, nearly fully seated now, “You know what that does to me.”    
  
Elias pulled him in closer to touch mouths softly and Adam fully seated himself mid-kiss which made Elias shudder. He rocked back on his cock and tried not to touch his own.    
  
“Christ,” Lee cried out, his obvious jerking off loud again, “I’ve never—“    
  
Adam was rolled over just before Elias started to fuck him in earnest and his cries of pleasure echoed around the small apartment.    
  
“Guhh,” he grabbed his cock, “Curly, please,” he dug his nails into Elias’s back, “Harder.”    
  
Elias grunted, kissed his neck, and his cock hit Adam’s prostate with such precision that Adam fought to hold off cumming.    
  
“You’re amazing,” he whispered, “Fill me up so good, Curly. I love you so much.”    
  
Elias’s tears were on his neck as Adam rolled them again. He sat up to show off just as Adam came hard with a cry and his cum sprayed across Elias’s chest.     
  
Elias kept fucking him, his grip hard on Adam’s hips as he panted, “So beautiful, angel, you’re so warm just for me.”    
  
He heard Lee groan and no doubt cum hard behind them while Elias kept on.    
  
“Don’t stop, Curly,” he begged, “Jesus bloody fuck don’t stop.”    
  
Elias kissed him hard as he pulled out, Adam’s desperate whimper of loss almost comical in it’s pathetic sound. “On your knees.”    
  
Adam could barely move his limbs but he tried and lifted his ass up, his elbows and head down against the dingy pillow beneath while Elias filled him again.    
  
“He still hasn’t cum yet,” Lee said in awe as Elias fucked him still, his grunts of exertion music to Adam’s ears.    
  
“He can go,” Adam groaned, “All bloody night.”    
  
Elias held his legs up on his shoulder and when he thrust in again he kissed Adam who whispered, “Cum on my chest, Elias.”    
  
He nodded and Adam touched his cheek.    
  
“Yes, I will.”    
  
Elias pulled out of him and Adam was weakened at the sight of his cock, red and angry at being denied release so long. Elias started to stroke and Adam was so lost in the moment he barely registered Lee coming up behind him almost ready to touch.    
  
“You put one hand on him I’ll cut it off at the wrist,” he growled, which seemed to stop him and Elias both.    
  
Elias moved away and sat on the bed, his fear palpable much to Adam’s anger.    
  
“I just,” Lee sighed, “It’s not like…”    
  
“I said LOOK,” Adam hissed, “Not fucking touch. C’mere, love.”    
  
Elias was still hard and his face a mix of fear and confusion.    
  
“You want me to suck you?”    
  
“I don’t want anyone to touch me but you.”    
  
Adam kissed him. “I know, Curly. No one will.”    
  
He pushed Elias’s knees apart and took him down without any of the show he’d done earlier and the feel of his warm mouth made Elias cum almost immediately. His grip on Adam’s hair was tight as Adam tried to swallow as much as he could, though he got plenty on his chin as he pulled back.    
  
They kissed, both warm and sated while Adam felt Lee’s presence still rather close.    
  
“I apologize.”    
  
Adam looked at him. “You do this often?”    
  
He walked over and handed him a box of Kleenex but Adam leaned in to lick Elias’s chest instead just to rub it in.    
  
“Yes, though it’s not everyday I get turned down for a threesome in my own bed.”    
  
Elias’s hand was in his hair as he licked.    
  
“We said no,” Elias mumbled, “It’s very rude to not listen to people who came of their own free will to give you a very good sex show.”    
  
Adam laughed against his belly. “The greatest bloody show on earth,” he giggled, “Even without the cock rings.”    
  
Lee groaned, “Can I?”    
  
Adam sat up and stretched. The cum drying on his belly annoyed him a bit but he felt no need to show off Elias licking him as he normally would. He instead attempted to clean himself with a tissue before he answered.    
  
“Admit One and only once. We don’t do repeat shows.”    
  
Elias went to stand and Adam watched Lee back off, happy the man was listening for once.    
  
“You’re very lucky anyone wanted to come to this dirty place at all,” Elias mumbled as he got dressed, “It’s a horrible apartment. There are no decorations and it smells like cheap liquor.”    
  
Adam laughed and stood up, “I think it might be expensive liquor, Curly. Am I right?”    
  
Lee smirked. “I’ll give you all I have for a repeat viewing.”    
  
Adam leaned down to get his trousers and made a show of slowly getting dressed. He didn’t answer until he’d pulled on his shirt.    
  
“Depends on the vintage.”    
  
Elias looked offended and downright angry, which only made Adam’s ass twitch in anticipation. He liked it when Elias got angry with him, which was pretty damn rare these days.     
  
Lee went off no doubt to get the best bottle he had and Elias stalked over to Adam.    
  
“No.”    
  
“He’s not horrible to look at and he listened after a scolding.”    
  
Elias’s lip curled. “No.”    
  
“You like showing off.”   
  
“I show off because it makes you happy,” he mumbled, “I only want to show off for you.”    
  
Adam sighed and reached up to touch his cheek.    
  
“You’re so sweet it’s almost a shame you’re stuck with me.”    
  
Elias kissed him and nuzzled Adam’s temple. “I do not want anyone else.”    
  
Adam put his arms around him and they hugged tightly.    
  
“There you go killing my fun.”    
  
Lee cleared his throat and Adam looked at him over Elias’s shoulder.    
  
“No thank you.”    
  
His disappointment was almost comical.    
  
“You said—“    
  
“Change of plans.”    
  
Lee smiled. “I can’t say I know how that goes, but you are a lucky man.”    
  
Adam ran his hands through Elias’s curls and when Elias lifted his head he kissed him again.    
  
“Don’t I know it?”    
  
Lee walked to the door and opened it.    
  
“Goodnight then.”    
  
They pulled away from each other and Elias took his hand before he dragged Adam towards the door. When they passed Lee Adam shook his hand.    
  
“Thanks for a great show.”    
  
Adam’s grin widened when he pocketed the written phone number Lee had expertly slipped into his palm. “Tell your friends.”    
  
They left and Elias turned him against the wall, his anger at their flirting obvious when he kissed Adam somewhat painfully. He hugged him tightly.    
  
“No.”    
  
Adam laughed and crumbled up the paper that he let drop to the floor.    
  
“As if I was going to let that twat near your cock again.”    
  
He held out his hand and as they walked down the hall, Elias’s grip tightened.    
  
“You wanna take the stairs or try the elevator?”    
  
Adam licked his lips. “Elevator.”    
  
They pressed the button and waited, more than surprised to see someone else already inside. The man had sandy gray long hair that was in a braid and he was wearing a kilt. Adam blinked and watched him take a long drag, the way his throat worked doing things to Adam more than it should. When he exhaled Elias wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smoke and he grinned at Adam wickedly. Adam gripped his hand tight and Elias looked at the man with a glare.    
  
“We’ll take the stairs,” he mumbled, yanking Adam the other direction.    
  
“Curly, c’mon…” 

 

“No.” 

 

The doors were closing and Adam called out, “Try 3A!” just as they closed. Lee deserved to ride that man’s cock despite being a twat.    
  
Adam sighed, “You ruin all my fun.”    
  
Adam followed him through the door to the stairs and let Elias push him against it.   
  
“Yes, and you still love me,” he frowned, “Don’t you?”    
  
Adam nodded, “Of course. Just…same time next week?”    
  
Elias was getting worked up again, he could feel him half hard against his thigh.    
  
“Not the smoking man.”    
  
Adam grinned. “You can pick next time.”    
  
Elias kissed him softly. “In the car?”    
  
“If you can last for the whole drive I’ll tie you up again, you want me to?”    
  
Elias licked his lips. “Yes.”    
  
“Let’s go then, before Lee comes back to beg for your cock.”    
  
Elias growled, “That is not funny.”    
  
Adam laughed and let Elias lead him down the stairs.    
  
As much as he liked putting on shows, he knew he’d never share.    
  
There was only one Elias and no one else would touch him. Not while Adam was around.    
  
“I’m quite lucky I found you first,” he said softly, making Elias stop on the bottom stair.    
  
“Yes you are.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
